ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
AFS3E9 In Charm's Way
Plot The team is at the beach and Kevin is in a bad mood. Gwen tells him to lighten up and he agrees, amusing Ben. Suddenly, a large rock monster emerges from the water. The people on the beach flee. The monster heads for the team, walking through Gwen's shield and destroying Kevin's ID mask. Ben turns into Goop, although he wanted Way Big. The monster defeats Kevin, but Goop jumps on and starts melting it. A vortex opens and sucks the monster in. Goop turns into Ben. Kevin gets angry at Gwen for being unable to help him change back. From her lair, Charmcaster watches, planning revenge on Gwen that focuses on Kevin. She disguises herself as a normal woman, Caroline, and introduces herself to Kevin. She impresses him with knowledge of cars and he takes her for a drive. A boy crossing the road is nearly hit by a truck and Caroline levitates him out of the way, surprising Kevin. She explains that she has been doing magic her whole life. She asks him to keep it a secret and pulls off Kevin's mask, surprising him. He lets slip that Gwen is made of magic, and Caroline asks why Gwen hasn't changed him back. She kisses him, putting a spell on him. Elsewhere, Gwen and Ben argue about Kevin. Caroline turns back into Charmcaster and tells Kevin to bring Gwen to the planetarium at midnight, intending to drain Gwen's mana. She gives Kevin an amulet and tells him to destroy Ben if he gets in the way. Kevin arrives at Ben's house and acts strangely. Gwen is suspicious, but Ben is oblivious. Kevin asks Gwen to go to the planetarium. She says no, but Ben wants to. Kevin throws Ben out of the way and grabs Gwen, carrying her off. Ben, suspicious, tries to go Humungousaur but gets Diamondhead. Diamondhead and Kevin fight. Gwen tries to stop them, but Kevin runs through her shield. Kevin defeats Diamondhead, but Gwen stops him from killing Diamondhead. Diamondhead turns into Ben and Kevin grabs him. Ben takes Kevin's amulet and he reverts to normal. Kevin describes Caroline and Gwen realizes that she is Charmcaster. He mentions that she kissed him and Gwen gets angry. Gwen decides to go to the planetarium to fight Charmcaster. They arrive. Rock monsters come out to fight them, and Gwen's mana has no effect. Kevin fights them. Ben tries to go alien, but the Omnitrix is still timed out. Gwen goes inside and Charmcaster attacks her. They fight, with Gwen overpowering Charmcaster. Charmcaster casts a spell that drains Gwen's mana. Kevin fights a rock monster while the other goes after Ben. Ben uses a fire hydrant to knock its head off. He sees the planetarium glowing as Charmcaster steals all of Gwen's mana and teleports outside. She gets her rock monsters and leaves. Ben and Kevin go inside to find that Gwen has no powers. Gwen and Kevin argue, and Kevin angers Gwen. Gwen says that she has a plan to defeat Charmcaster, but Kevin walks off and goes to meet Charmcaster. He asks her out, mentioning that Gwen has a little power left. Charmcaster goes to Mr. Smoothy to take it. She sees that Gwen has no power and Kevin says that he lied. Charmcaster brings cars in the parking lot and the Mr. Smoothy on the sign to life. Ben turns into Upchuck and runs at Mr. Smoothy. Upchuck jumps onto Mr. Smoothy and starts drinking him. Gwen challenges Charmcaster to a fight, but Charmcaster casts a spell. Gwen casts a spell that gives her back her mana. Charmcaster tells her monsters to attack Gwen, verbally abusing them. Gwen opens a vortex that sucks the monsters and Charmcaster in. She grabs onto a monster. The monster, tired of her abuse, jumps into the vortex, bringing her with him. Upchuck turns into Ben. Later, at the beach, Ben tells Kevin that Gwen has been working on changing him back ever since he mutated. Impact *Charmcaster and her rock monsters are introduced in Alien Force *Ben transforms into Upchuck for the final time in Alien Force Characters Characters *Boy *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Beachgoers Villains *Charmcaster's Rock Monsters *Charmcaster *Mr. Smoothy Aliens *Goop *Diamondhead *Upchuck Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes